


All the Little Things

by LighthouseFeminism



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, God I love these two already, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Vague Amy/Jake, please give me more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseFeminism/pseuds/LighthouseFeminism
Summary: Alternate Title: ButterflyA series of snapshots from Rosa and Alicia's relationship as it develops, because I love these two already.EDIT: People seem to enjoy, so if people want to try giving me prompts I might write some I like!





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First fic in this fandom, pardon if some characters feel a little OOC. I did want to make Diaz feel a _little_ OOC, since she was pretty OOC in the episode while she was around Alicia. I suppose it is up to you to decide if it worked or not.
> 
>  
> 
> I won't spoil what happens, but I loved writing this, so I really hope you enjoy! :D

Rosa shifted on the barstool, trying to get more comfortable and make herself relax. Rosa was never one to get nervous about a date, but something about Alicia made her stomach turn. She’d tried describing the feeling to Jake but he was no help. When she’d finished he just got this dumb goofy grin and said she was talking about butterflies, which she had punched him in the arm for, of course. He knew she didn’t get butterflies.

“Rosa?”

She turned towards the door and the world slowed down. There was Alicia, casual smile on her lips and a light in her eyes. She was wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with dark jeans. Something fluttered in Rosa’s stomach.

The world sped up again and she nodded to Alicia, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. Rosa was so incredibly screwed.

  


“So how many siblings do you have?” Alicia asked with a smile before she took a drink.

Rosa had been dreading the question most of the night. There was nothing wrong with any of Rosa’s siblings, but it meant she’d have to ask Alicia about her siblings and odds were that the number was between zero and two which was so… boring.

Rosa was so afraid that Alicia was going to be boring.

“Three, two sisters and a brother. We’re not really close though. I don’t see them much, most of them don’t even live in the state.”

“Oh goodness,” Alicia frowned and nodded thoughtfully, “I can’t even imagine that really, I’m so close with my siblings.”

“What about you, how many siblings do you have?” Rosa said flatly. Mentally, she prepared herself to be let down.

“Seven. Eight counting me. Four sisters, three brothers, one neither.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow. Wow, that was… really really interesting.

“Seven? You must have had a busy childhood.” Rosa let a smile creep on her face, but she did her best to hide it behind her glass.

“Yeah, well, both my parents were raised Catholic and I guess they really took that whole having kids thing to heart.” Alicia laughed. Rosa felt the fluttering in her stomach again, and this time she doused it in whiskey.

  


* * *

 

 

 

After how he acted at the wedding, Rosa had tried really hard to make sure that Terry knew absolutely nothing about Alicia from then on. Still, that didn’t stop him from trying to play wingman. After a couple weeks of not learning anything, he convinced Jake that he and Amy should go on a double date with Rosa and Alicia. After asking for a few days, Jake started offering to do her paperwork for a chance to meet her girlfriend. Rosa was going to keep the game going and see how badly Jake and Amy wanted to finally meet Alicia, but she realized that they were her best friends and she should introduce Alicia to them at some point. She might as well do it sooner rather than later. Still, Rosa gave it another week after that (and a promise that Jake would wash Rosa’s bike), before Rosa pretended to cave to their demands.

They met at a bar, like Alicia and Rosa would always do, much to Amy’s chagrin. Amy and Jake were surprised when Rosa and Alicia both ordered hard alcohol as their first drink, but after some light pressure, they joined in.

It was only a matter of time before Drunk Amy came out.

Spacey Amy was fine. Loud Amy was a little much, so they got her to drink again before they got kicked out for the noise. Amy Dance Pants pulled Jake out to the floor so they could dance off-beat to a very simple song. Amy was embarrassed that she was going to say something inappropriate as Pervert Amy, so she just took two shots in rapid succession.

Now, Confident Amy… Confident Amy just seemed to really have a thing for arm wrestling. If Rosa and Alicia hadn’t been keeping up with (and, frankly, outpacing) Jake and Amy, they probably would have thought better than to agree. But that wasn’t how it worked out.

In no time at all Alicia and Amy had their elbows up on the table, and their hands connected. Jake and Rosa sat beside their girlfriends and counted down.

Three…

Two…

One…

Go! _THUD_

It was over instantly, it wasn’t even a contest. Alicia slammed Amy’s hand so fast it almost bounced back to the center position.

“OW.”

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Alicia put both her hands in front of her mouth

“How strong are you?” Amy said, buzz gone momentarily as she shook her hand out.

“I mean, I go to the gym like every day....” Alicia rolled her jacket up and revealed her arms which-

They were massive. They must have been hidden underneath her loose-fitting shirts, Rosa had never noticed how strong she was. Rosa felt a flittering in her stomach and she downed her drink.

“Damn, Alicia, you’re jacked!” Jake said, mouth slightly agape.

Rosa threw a couple twenty-dollar bills on the table and took Alicia’s hand.

“It was fun hanging out with you two tonight, we have to go.” Without another word, Rosa stood from the booth and headed outside the bar with Alicia’s hand in hers, hailing a taxi as it drove nearby.

“What's wrong, did I mess it up? I shouldn’t have agreed to arm wrestle her, I should have known I was stronger… She was just so confident in herself, I thought she would put up more of a fight, you know?”

“Alicia,” Rosa said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “you did fine. I can tell they really like you.”

“Really?” Alicia said, a small smile spreading on her lips.

“Totally. They’re not gonna stop bugging me about another double date for months.”

“If it went that well then why did you leave like that?”

“Because after seeing your arms back there I need to get you to a bed before I do something that is illegal to do in public. So; yours or mine?”

Alicia smiled her cute little smile, but Rosa could see something else alight in her eyes.

Rosa was going to enjoy this

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rosa opened the door to her girlfriend’s apartment to the sight of Alicia standing on her tiptoes on a chair, trying to unscrew a lightbulb above her kitchen island. At the sound of the door opening, she looked over her shoulder.

“Oh, hey baby! Find everything on the list?”

“Yeah, even though I still don’t know what half of this stuff is.” Rosa set down the grocery bags on the counter and took off her jacket. “You want help with that?”

“No! I got it, I just…” Alicia trailed off, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she tried to unscrew the bulb. There was silence for a few more moments before her hands moved to her hips and she let out a sigh, staring at the light. When the silence continued, she turned back to Rosa. “Oh no, I’m gonna get this bulb out myself if it kills me. If you aren’t too busy being smug, you could go get a replacement in the hall closet.

Rosa shrugged and looked for the closet, pretending that she wasn’t finding her girlfriend’s antics hilarious. The hall closet was dark and she struggled to find the light switch, but when she did she was greeted with a sight not so different from her own closet.

“Is this a real fire axe?” Rosa called out of the closet.

“Yeah! It’s important to have. It’ll help me get out if there is a fire and it’ll scare the pants off of anyone if they try to bust in.” Alicia shouted back, straining as she spoke. Rosa nodded, appreciating the quality of the axe, before she moved further in the closet. “Plus, it was a gift for that time I spent as a volunteer firefighter so what was I going to do, say no?”

Rosa paused, mid-reach for the spare bulb.

“You were a firefighter?”

“Yeah! For, I dunno, four years? I could have sworn I mentioned that at some point.”

Rosa grabbed the bulb and went back to the kitchen to see Alicia standing on the counter now, unscrewing the dead light. “I was disillusioned with most office jobs after my first few years of business school so I decided I wanted to do something that would, you know… actually help people.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow as she handed the fresh lightbulb up to her girlfriend.

“You went to business school too?”

“Yeah!” Alicia said, sticking her tongue out again as she installed the new bulb. “I’d made so much money from my side work during culinary school that I figured I’d go to business school, see if I could start a restaurant, but you heard how business school went.”

Rosa couldn’t help but wonder if this confused sort of awe was how people felt when she told people that she went to medical school and business school and the police academy.

“Culinary school? Is that where you learned how to do that with the-”

“Yeah, my girlfriend at the time was _really_ into it so I got pretty good. I’m still pretty sure that she joined cooking school for the wrong reasons but that isn’t for me to say really.”

Rosa frowned and nodded. Alicia was really good at it so it made sense she had some practice. The light turned on as Alicia screwed it in one last time and she clapped. She stepped back to the chair and Rosa grabbed her by the waist and set her back down on the floor. With Rosa’s arms still around her waist, Alicia wrapped her arms around Rosa’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Even after three months, every kiss gave Rosa fluttering sensations in her stomach that she wanted so badly to deny. Alicia’s kisses were hard, the way that Rosa likes them, but she managed to be gentle and soft with them too. Her kisses made Rosa’s head turn to pudding and she still didn’t know how Alicia did it so easily, or if she even knew she was doing it.

All too soon Alicia pulled back, resting her forehead against Rosa’s and letting herself catch her breath again.

“We gotta stop or we’re not gonna eat dinner, _again_ , and this stuff expires pretty fast, so…”

Rosa grumbled and placed a kiss on Alicia’s head before letting her go and moving to empty the grocery bags.

“Well, culinary school explains why you’re cooking with food I’ve never heard of before. Is there anything else you’ve gone to school for?” Rosa unpacked the bags and Alicia alternated between setting them beside the stove and in the fridge.

“Well, I went to college as a communication major but you already know that…” Alicia grabbed a pan from the cupboard and continued. “I am, however, licensed to teach skiing, snowboarding, and skydiving classes. I did a couple videos for the GoPro commercials.”

Rosa wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not, but Alicia didn’t look up as she started preparing the ingredients for cooking. Rosa snuck up behind her and slid her arms around Alicia’s waist, slipping her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans. She pressed her lips to Alicia’s neck, peppering light kisses up to her jaw. Alicia didn’t say anything, but her chopping slowed down which brought a smile to Rosa’s lips. Between kisses, she whispered in Alicia’s ear.

“Did I ever tell you…” “that I think…” “women in extreme sports…” “are hot as hell…”

Alicia’s chopping had stopped altogether and she was trying to regulate her breathing. She cleared her throat, trying to sound as flat as possible.

“I already started chopping, I gotta finish now…”

Rosa sighed into Alicia’s neck, releasing her hands from her girlfriend's hips.

“Fine. Where do you want me.”

 

In Alicia’s defense, the food was _really really_ good.

Rosa still thought the sex afterward was better though.

  


* * *

 

 

Time went on and Rosa and Alicia grew closer fast. After months and months of spending time at Alicia’s apartment and months and months of Alicia seemingly refusing to ask about Rosa’s place, Rosa finally asked her over for TV night. They’d been going through a catalogue of classic films, but one of their favorite shows was almost canceled and they took it upon themselves to catch up on all the shows they were behind on. After the awkwardness of the first visit to Rosa’s house, they fell back into a rhythm like it never happened. It came as a big surprise to Rosa — the squad had still not adjusted to game nights at her apartment and they’d known her for years now.

They’d just finished the second season of “The Good Place.” when Alicia suggested that they watch some of the new “Gilmore Girls” since she hadn’t finished the netflix renewal yet. Rosa switched to the show, leaving out that she’d already seen the whole season already.

They watched together, only making small comments occasionally. They finished the last episode, the screen went to credits and Alicia buried her face in a pillow and groaned dramatically.

“And they had to end it there? Those were the four words?!” Alicia sighed again, going limp and leaning against Rosa.

“Are you kidding? That was a good ending, it closes the loop.”

“I know, I know, it was good. I just want to see Lorelai be happy more, you know?”

 _Oh god, I love you_.

The thought just popped into Rosa’s head. Out of left field. She hadn’t even thought about saying the L-word until right this moment. Did she really love Alicia? It was such a simple moment, such a plain moment to realize. Alicia sat up straight and looked at Rosa.

“Wh-... What did you say?”

Rosa hadn’t even registered that she’d said it out loud, it just floated out like it was the easiest thing in the world. Rosa scrambled to think of something to say, anything to save herself from that conversation, but...

“I… I love you. I know it’s a stupid moment, I just…” Rosa’s breath hitched in her throat and Alicia knocked the pillow between them off the couch and kissed her, both hands on Rosa’s cheeks and…

It was good. It was just so good. It was soft but it held the emotions of months of build up, of a list of things in common and different, of finally finding a puzzle piece that fit with hers.

It was everything she was afraid that she would never get to feel.

Rosa felt a single tear roll down her cheek and she cursed at herself internally. The kiss broke and Alicia rested their foreheads together, glistening eyes staring at Rosa’s.

“I love you too, Rosa Diaz.”

Rosa felt her lip quiver and decided to stop it before it started by kissing Alicia again and again and again. And then they stayed like that on the couch, cuddled together, holding each other and wiping down their misty eyes.

And in the moment before she fell asleep, with the woman she loved in her arms,

 

Rosa let the butterflies fill her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending had her thanking the universe for Terrence Jeffords, but I think I like this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me about these Gays.
> 
> @lighthousefeminism on tumblr  
> @yourlocalbard on twitter.


End file.
